


Check Mate

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oops, Smut, i never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette is a sore loser whenever it comes to playing chess. However, she knows a game that she always wins.</p>
<p>WARNING(S): dirty talk (includes name calling), dom/sub-ish type things, dominant!Cosette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

Eponine moves her queen up a space as Cosette groans.

“How come you’re so good at this?” Cosette says, rubbing her temples. She’s horrible at chess. Her father tried teaching her how to play when she was a girl and she was decent then, if she remembers correctly. Either Cosette’s gotten worse over time or her father simply let her win when she was little.

“Practice makes perfect,”  Eponine remarks, a smirk unfolding onto her face. “I played it a lot when I was a kid, is all.” Her father taught her too, before his business went down the drain and their lives got shot to hell, that is.

Cosette doesn’t reply, just stares at the chess board with a look of desperation.

“I’m all out of moves,” she finally says with a sigh. Her mouth is twisted into a pout that Eponine can’t deny is adorable. Cosette looks up to her girlfriend wearing the perfect image of a puppy face. “Help me out?”

Eponine shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “Nuh uh,” she says. “If you’re going to win, you have to win fair and square.”

“Ugh.” Cosette studies the board one more time before a sly smile grows on her face. “Are you absolutely positive?” She looks up at Eponine, eyes wide and biting her lower lip. Eponine knows what she’s trying to do, but she’s not going to cave.

“Yes,” she says, rather sternly. “Make your move, Cosette. I’d like to claim my victory soon, you know.”

Cosette ignores the chess board between the both of them on the game table they laid out quickly. She undoes her ponytail, shaking her long blonde hair out. Cosette slinks over to Eponine’s chair, where her girlfriend is still crossing her arms. Standing behind her, Cosette’s lips press small yet hungry kisses to Eponine’s neck.

“Mmm,” Eponine fusses, trying to shrug her off. “Cosette, really?”

“Really,” Cosette retorts. Her hands are holding Eponine’s shoulders and playing with the straps of her tank top and bra. Eponine’s skin is warm and tastes like a deep rich wine that Cosette can’t get enough of. Her hand brushes over Eponine’s breast, soft and quick like a breeze. She can feel Eponine’s breathing already start to quicken.

Eponine twists her neck, biting her lower lip. She doesn’t want to admit that she’s horribly turned on right now but god, does she want Cosette’s lips on hers, too. She tries to kiss her on the mouth, but Cosette only lets her get so far.

“Nuh uh,” she says, a light teasing sound in her voice. “You have to get your prize fair and square.”

Now it’s Eponine’s turn to groan. She just wants to be underneath Cosette’s weight, feeling her nerves lit on fire with strokes in just the right places and flicks of the tongue _right_ there, where Cosette always knows to put it.

“Shh,” Cosette whispers into her ear. Her voice makes the hairs on the back of Eponine’s neck stand up. “Be patient for a little while.” Cosette seems to forget that patience is a virtue Eponine does not take kindly to.

Cosette moves to Eponine’s front, sitting herself down on her lap, legs wrapped around her body. With her fingers still playing with Eponine’s bra strap, she continues kissing her neck. Cosette’s kisses pepper her neck, gaining more hunger with each one. She continues moving downward, now at her collar bone.

“You have such a pretty body,” Cosette says as she sucks a bruise onto Eponine’s collar bone. That causes Eponine’s breath to hitch and for her to squirm in her seat. She’s already dripping wet, desperate for something to make her come.

Cosette kisses the top of Eponine’s breasts, her hands massaging them as she feels her own nipples harden. Whenever she sees Eponine like this, Cosette can’t help but get hot and bothered, too.

“Cosette,” Eponine says, her voice nothing more than breaths strung together. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Cosette asks. She kisses Eponine’s mouth, biting on her lip gently. “What do you want me to do?”

“You know,” Eponine says. Her face is flushed, her skin burning hot. She doesn’t beg easily, but Cosette always gets her to eventually.

“I want _you,_ ” Eponine says. She’s exasperated, clenching her muscles in her legs as if it would help her get some sort of sensation. “I want you,” she repeats.

“Me?” Cosette says, teasing again. “What do you want me to do? Be specific.” Cosette’s eyes are dark now, her irises rimmed with a color that looks a lot like lust. “If you don’t tell me what you want, you can’t get your prize.” She massages Eponine’s breasts again, reattaching their lips and she slips her tongue inside Eponine’s mouth.

Eponine moans into the kiss, out of both frustration and the feeling of Cosette’s hands on her. She breaks apart from Cosette, and says in a low voice, “I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you,” Cosette says, as if she’s tossing the idea up in the air for consideration. “I guess I could. You do like it when I make you come, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, please.” Eponine’s pride is at the door. She’s in full on begging mode now. “I want you to make me come, it’s all I want.” She thrusts her hips upwards – in vain – to try to get some sort of friction.

“You’re such a naughty little girl,” Cosette says. “I don’t know if you deserve it. Tell me: do you deserve to come?”

“I do,” Eponine says, a little too quickly than she would have liked. “I’ve been good, I promise. I just want you to fuck me and make me come, please.”

“I love when you’re so desperate for me,” says Cosette. She presses a quick kiss to Eponine’s lips before climbing off her lap to her knees. “You’re such a good little slut, so needy for it.” Eponine whimpers.

“Spread your legs. Now,” Cosette commands. Eponine does as she’s told. Cosette undoes the button on Eponine’s shorts, then pulls down the zipper. She kisses the top of Eponine’s underwear as she pulls the shorts down, leaving nothing but soft tan skin for her to lick.

Cosette feels Eponine’s underwear, pleased at what she finds. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” She rubs Eponine’s clit lightly through the pink underwear with her thumb; she doesn’t give her too much, not yet.

Eponine tries her hardest to grind down, getting as much force as she can. Cosette removes her thumb, causing Eponine to moan. “What did I say before?” Cosette asks. When Eponine doesn’t reply, Cosette snaps the underwear to get her attention. “I said,” she says, “what did I tell you before?”

“That I need to be patient,” Eponine says. Her voice is meek, strained already.

“Good girl,” Cosette replies. “I’m going to give you one more rule. If you don’t listen to it, I’ll stop, okay?” Eponine nods.

“Your hands are to stay behind you at all times. You can’t move them at all,” Cosette says. “If you do, I’ll stop and you won’t come. And you want to come, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Eponine agrees in earnest. “I want to come for you, be your little slut.” Eponine moves her hands behind the back of the chair.

“Of course you do,” Cosette says, a dark smirk painting her face. “Now remember: no hands.” Cosette slowly inched Eponine’s underwear down, revealing the soft and smooth skin that lay underneath.

Cosette rubs Eponine’s clit as she kisses down her thighs and Eponine bites the inside  of her cheek. The rubbing was slow at first but Cosette gains speed as she goes on. Eponine’s thighs quiver when Cosette slips one finger inside her, sweet and slow.

“Do you want more?” Cosette says, looking up to meet Eponine’s gaze.

“Yes,” Eponine replies. She tries to keep her composure. She’s never liked being too loud in the beginning of things. Cosette always makes sure she’s worn out by the end, anyway.

Cosette hums in reply and removes her finger from Eponine, leaving her wanting more. She moves in and sucks on Eponine’s clit, moving so fast Eponine is taken by surprise.

“Fuck,” she says, tightening her grip on the seat of the chair.

Cosette stops sucking and moves her tongue in small circles around Eponine’s clit. Eponine moves her hips upwards, desperate for Cosette’s tongue. She lets out a moan that falls from her lips like honey, sticky and painfully slow.

Every sound that Eponine releases makes it worth it for Cosette. Hearing how her girlfriend reacts to her tongue, to each delicate touch, and carefully thought out suck is satisfying in ways that while she may never be able to explain, feels as delightful.

Eponine throws her head back when Cosette continues sucking on her clit and she lets out an “Oh Jesus Christ,” when Cosette slips a finger back inside her. Soon, it’s two fingers and Cosette’s tongue is doing things to Eponine that she’s sure are illegal.

“Yes, oh god yes, right there,” Eponine says as Cosette hits the spot that she knows drives Eponine insane. Cosette lifts her mouth off Eponine for a moment to regain her breath, but rubs her clit with her thumb.

“Are you going to come with my tongue on you?” Cosette asks. Her blue eyes are wide as saucers and when Eponine sees how her lips shine, she can’t help but let out a strung out “Yes” in response.

“You could have me do this all day, fuck you like the whore you are and make you come over and over again. You’re just a greedy little girl, don’t you?” Cosette removes her thumb and her fingers, allowing Eponine to squirm from a lack of contact. “I don’t even know if I should keep on fucking you. You don’t deserve it.”

“I do, I do!” Eponine cries out. She needs to come and the need is growing too strong for her to ignore. “I want you to make me come and I want you to fuck me, please.”

Cosette doesn’t say anything in response. She simply returns to lapping at Eponine’s clit, causing her to buck her hips. She moans and lets Cosette’s name fall from her tongue.

“More, please. I’m so close, oh god,” Eponine shuts her eyes as she feels her orgasm coming on. Her moans keep coming out of her mouth, despite her attempts at keeping them fairly low volume.

Cosette smirks (not that Eponine can see that) and continues to lick and suck until she hears Eponine practically scream and feels her legs shake as she comes. She sucks on Eponine’s clit until she’s sure her orgasm is through and looks up at Eponine through her legs. Cosette’s mouth is upturned in a cheeky grin and her lips are still shining.

“Oh god,” Eponine says, her voice breathless. Cosette gives her a moment to get her breathing in check before standing up and giving her a sly look.

“I guess that means I win?” she says innocently, looking down at Eponine as she wipes her mouth clean.

“Oh, shut up,” Eponine says, covering her face and crossing her legs in feigned embarrassment.

Cosette smiles and takes Eponine’s hands off her face and says “Check mate” as she kisses her softly.


End file.
